winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmonix (Form)
Harmonix is the first Fairy Form introduced Season 5. It is parallel to Sirenix. *'Previous Transformation:' Believix *'Next Transformation:' Sirenix Overview In Season 5, the Winx meet with Faragonda to discuss their newfound knowledge of their Believix powers being less effective underwater, and they learn that they must acquire Sirenix in order to defeat Tritannus. She informs that that in order to begin their quest, they must find the Sirenix Book, but the only person who knows its location is Daphne, Bloom's sister and the last fairy to acquire Sirenix. After finding and unlocking the Sirenix Book, the book gives each of the Winx a Sirenix Box which contains their Guardians of Sirenix who grant them Harmonix. If a fairy does not complete the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, they will lose their powers. Appearance The outfits consist of a top that is either strapless or with a strap that goes on only one shoulder, a belt, a skirt which is a combination of long burlesque tutu skirt and showgirl skirt. The hair is mostly seen in loose ponytails and the fairies wear seashell tiaras or seashell barrettes in their hair, or on their heads or foreheads. The fairies wear heeled sandals with two ribbons attached at the feet and legs, and two long flowing ribbon strips attached to the sandals at knee level. The wings are medium-sided, multi-layered, and colorful with special effects. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Harmonix, they must locate and open the Sirenix Book. Their Guardians of Sirenix will then grant them Harmonix. Magical Abilities Harmonix allows fairies to use their magic easier in mid-air, on land, and underwater. It also helps fairies to swim faster. Effects Each fairy has different effect whenever her wings flutter. Bloom effect.jpg|Bloom has hearts. Stella effect.jpg|Stella has stars. Flora effect.jpg|Flora has flowers. Musa effect.jpg|Musa has music notes and clefs. Tecna effect.jpg|Tecna has diamonds. Aisha Harmonix 2.PNG|Aisha has swirls. Ways to Acquire *The Winx: Receiving Harmonix from their Guardians of Sirenix. (S5E6) Known Harmonix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Harmonix.jpg|Bloom's Harmonix Stella Harmonix.jpg|Stella's Harmonix Flora Harmonix.jpg|Flora's Harmonix Musa Harmonix.jpg|Musa's Harmonix Tecna Harmonix.jpg|Tecna's Harmonix Aisha Harmonix.jpg|Aisha's Harmonix Trivia *The name "Harmonix" is derived from the word "harmony." It is probably derived from the fact that the Winx have to achieve harmony within themselves, others, and the underwater world to acquire Sirenix. *In the early concept art, Harmonix had a Gothic appearance but was later changed. Sirenix borrows some concepts from the early Harmonix designs. *Harmonix is the third Fairy Form to be earned in the sixth episode of the fifth season, with the first being Enchantix and the second being Believix. *Harmonix is the first and only temporary Fairy Form. *The sandals in Harmonix look similar to the sandals in the Enchantix transformation. *After it was leaked, the song's lyrics were changed and the transformation was re-animated. *Bloom's and Tecna's final poses are the same. *This is Tecna's second transformation in which she does not wear pants or shorts, with the first one being Sophix, the third one is Mythix and followed by Butterflix being the fourth. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Complete Full Harmonix Transformation! HD! Category:Forms Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Earth Category:Powers Category:Harmonix Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha